<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i hope i start all my years with you by JulietInConverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464774">i hope i start all my years with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietInConverse/pseuds/JulietInConverse'>JulietInConverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, barry and trent are qpp, greenelan is around 21 or 22, just a lil new years fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietInConverse/pseuds/JulietInConverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Alyssa spend New Years Eve with the Broadway gang and look at how far they've come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Barry Glickman/Trent Oliver, Dee Dee Allen/Tom Hawkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i hope i start all my years with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy new year everyone! wishing you all happier days in 2021 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you ever think we would get here?” Emma turned to Alyssa, sat next to her on the couch of Dee Dee’s living room.</p>
<p>“In a Tony Award winning actress’s house on New Years Eve? No, no I didn’t.” They laughed, fondly watching as Trent attempted to mix drinks for Angie and Sheldon, only to fail and spill it over the counter, panicking and mopping it up while Barry cackled, sipping his martini, and Dee Dee complained about him wasting ‘premium booze’, only stopped from launching herself at him by Hawkins.</p>
<p>“Two time Tony Award winner, actually.” Alyssa shook her head, gently elbowing Emma’s side. “No, I mean… Did you ever think we would get out of Edgewater and still be together after high school? I hoped we would, of course, but ya know...” She trailed off.</p>
<p>“Why do you ask?” Alyssa asked curiously. </p>
<p>“Well, our 5 year anniversary is coming up soon. It’s just been on my mind, I guess. It’s crazy thinking that we’ve been together that long.”</p>
<p>Alyssa thought for a moment before smiling. “I knew we would make it.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Emma prompted, quirking an eyebrow as she shuffled to face Alyssa more, draping her arm across the back of the couch as Alyssa also scooted closer. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Em, I think I just always knew that we were meant to be together.” Alyssa shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I don’t know what else to say.”</p>
<p>“So…like fate?” Emma offered. </p>
<p>Alyssa considered it once more, Emma using the silence as a moment to glance back at the others who had apparently found their conversation interesting and were listening from their seats around the room.</p>
<p>“Fate falls a bit short of the word I’m looking for. I don’t really think there’s any sort of power, mortal or immortal, that could have planned for us to meet. What we have is just too special.” She replied, eliciting a few “awhs” from the others while Emma flushed slightly.</p>
<p>“Hm. That’s fair.” Emma paused. “I like the idea of soulmates but again, I don’t think it’s that simple.” </p>
<p>“How so, baby?” Alyssa asked, absentmindedly fiddling with Emma’s free hand.</p>
<p>“Well, soulmates are all about the idea of two halves of the same soul, right?” Alyssa nodded. “I don’t… really believe that’s true, especially for us. I guess I think that we’re two different souls that are just perfectly balanced. We’ve had so much thrown at us, trying to disrupt that balance but we always come back stronger.”</p>
<p>“We do, don’t we?” Alyssa whispered, adoration in her eyes. </p>
<p>“I’ve made mistakes over the years and so have you - “</p>
<p>“Careful.” Angie jokingly warned from across the room, the quiet moment briefly interrupted by a round of laughter from everyone.</p>
<p>“But,” Emma continued, the grin on her face softening. “I never stopped loving you for a moment, even during our toughest times. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to.”</p>
<p>“Would you ever want to stop?” Alyssa looked into her eyes, soft brown meeting gentle hazel. </p>
<p>“Never.” Emma answered without hesitation, glancing down for a moment before asking. “Would you?”</p>
<p>“Heh, you could certainly try to make me stop, Nolan, though I don’t think you’d be very successful.” Alyssa giggled, dropping her forehead to Emma’s shoulders, which shook as she chuckled with her, pressing a small kiss to Alyssa’s head.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it, Greene.” They stayed entranced in the other’s gaze, both building up the courage to break the silence, suddenly turning away when they heard a loud crash from the other side of the room. Seven heads turned to face Trent, who stared sheepishly at a puddle of alcohol on the ground next to an open shaker.</p>
<p>“Trent, you ass!” Barry scolded. “They were having a moment!” </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to drop it!”</p>
<p>“Trent, I swear to God, if I wasn’t six cocktails in, I would kick your ass.” Dee Dee glared at him from the other side of the room as Angie sniggered.</p>
<p>The group all got lost in conversation once more until Barry pointed out the clock swiftly approaching midnight.</p>
<p>
  <i>10, 9, 8, 7…</i>
</p>
<p>“I hope I start all my years with you, Emma Nolan.” Alyssa leant forward, nose brushing against Emma’s. </p>
<p>
  <i>6, 5, 4…</i>
</p>
<p>“I do too, Alyssa Greene.” Emma whispered.</p>
<p>
  <i>3, 2, 1!</i>
</p>
<p>They smiled into their kiss, their hands intertwined and hearts full. They broke apart, grinning as the others whooped and whistled playfully. </p>
<p>Dee Dee shared a quick kiss with Hawkins, happy smiles on their faces. Sheldon and Angie clinked their glasses together, downing their drinks, while Barry and Trent gave each other a Hershey’s kiss, a tradition they had had for years.</p>
<p>The two girls looked out at their little family, so grateful for everything they had, trying to ignore the small velvet boxes burning a hole in both of their pockets. </p>
<p>They had all the time in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>